sw_clone_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambush
"Ambush" is the first episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 1, and the first episode to be released overall. Prior to it's television debut on October 3, 2008 on Cartoon Network, the episode was screened at the Television Critics Association press tour on July 11, 2008, and again at Dragon Con in Atlanta, Georgia in September. Although the episode was the first to be released, it is chronologically placed as the sixth episode in the series, after the episode "Supply Lines"The Clone Wars Episode Guide: "Ambush" on StarWars.com"Ambush" on Wookieepedia. Official description Jedi Master Yoda is on a secret mission to forge a treaty with the King of the strategic system of Toydaria when his ship is ambushed by Count Dooku. Yoda and three Clone troopers must face off against Count Dooku's dreaded assassin Ventress and her massive droid army to prove the Jedi are strong enough to protect the king and his people from the forces of the war.'' '''Plot summary' A galaxy divided by war! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of neutral planets. Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon.... In 22 BBY Jedi General Yoda was deployed with a detachment of clone soldiers of the Coruscant Guard and a Consular-class cruiser the dried coral moon of Rugosa to establish a treaty with the local ruler, King Katuunko. However, Asajj Ventress arrived before the Republic unit, and presents Katuunko with a hologram of Count Dooku, who describes the Republic's inability to defend Rugosa, attempting to sway the king to the Separatist side. Meanwhile, the clone detachment was ambushed above Rugosa by two Banking Clan frigates, and forces General Yoda to flee the ship in an escape pod. Yoda was accompanied by three Coruscant Guard troopers, Lieutenant Thire and soldiers Jek and Rys"Ambush". Due to the lack of firepower from the Republic cruiser, Yoda ordered the crew to flee the system, an action which Ventress claimed is an act of cowardice to King Katuunko. However, she was interrupted by a holographic message from Yoda, where the general greets Katuunko. This led Ventress to propose a challenge, pitting her best droids against the Jedi Master and his clone escort. The winner would earn the right to establish a base on Rugosa. Yoda accepts the challenge, and Ventress deployed her forces, which included a large force of a variety of battle droids. Yoda then moved his forces into the coral forests, using the terrain as cover from the larger Separatist tanks. Droid forces moved to pursue, with AAT tanks leading the way. They were bogged down by the coral, and the commanding officer of the droid unit ordered his infantry to create a skirmish line, attempting to weed out the small Republic force. This allowed the clones to systematically destroy the droids in small groups, ambushing each droid team as they marched through the coral. During the combat, Lieutenant Thire was hit and wounded, forcing the clones back. Yoda and the troopers retreated from a large force of B2 battle droids and hunkered down in a cave to recover. During this time, the clones express their worries about the situation. To raise their moral, Yoda teaches them a lesson about being individuals despite their status as clone soldiers, and that their mind is more powerful than any of the droid weapons. The CIS force rapidly approaching, Yoda leaves the clones to take enemy on alone, ordering them to stay undercover until their assistance is needed. Upon seeing Yoda in the road, the droid unit receives orders from Ventress to open fire on the Jedi Master. Yoda destroys the whole force, which included multiple tanks, single-handedly. Ventress sends ten droidekas to finish the lone Jedi. However, just before the droidekas overrun Yoda, Thire fires the group's RPS-6 rocket at an overhanging bluff, destroying the droidekas. From that point on, the Republic team met no further resistance, and moved on to King Katuunko. He was impressed with the show of strength, and opted to join the Republic over the Separatists. Dooku then orders Ventress to kill the king. She knocks the guards unconscious, but is stopped from killing Katuunko by the appearance of Yoda. However, the assassin does not surrender, instead triggering pre-planted explosives on the rock face and escaping to her ship. King Katuunko openly showed his support for the Republic, impressed with the small group's versatility and effectiveness. By then, clone forces had managed to get to planet, and a flight of gunships extracted the Republic troops. Cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone troopers * Corey Burton as Count Dooku * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress * Brian George as King Katuunko * Tom Kane as Yoda, Narrator * Matthew Wood as Battle droids Appearances Characters * 224 (First appearance) * Padmé Amidala (Appears in flashback(s)) * CC-2224 "Cody" (Appears in flashback(s)) * CC-4477 "Thire" (First identified as Thire) * Denal (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jabba Desilijic Tiure (Appears in flashback(s)) * Dooku (Appears in hologram) * Onaconda Farr (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jek (First appearance) * Katuunko (First appearance) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Appears as hologram in flashback) * Sheev Palpatine (Appears in flashback(s)) * Rys (First appearance) * Silood (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) * [[Unidentified clone trooper pilot (Twilight)|Unidentified clone trooper pilot (Twilight)]] (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) * Asajj Ventress * Mace Windu (Appears as hologram in flashback) * Yoda Creatures * Dog (Mentioned only) * Neebray Droid models * Battle droid ** B1 battle droid ** B2 super battle droid *** B2-HA super battle droid (First appearance) ** Droideka ** OOM-series battle droid *** OOM command battle droid * Droid starfighter (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I (Appears in flashback(s)) Events * Clone Wars ** Battle of Teth (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Malevolence campaign (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Battle of Abregado (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Mission to Rodia (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Mission to Rugosa (First appearance) ** Mission to Skytop Station (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) Locations * Core Worlds (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Abregado system (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Abregado (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Corusca sector (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Coruscant subsector (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Coruscant (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Galactic City (Appears in flashback(s)) ****** Federal District (Appears in flashback(s)) ******* Senate Office Building (Appears in flashback(s)) ******** Chancellor's office (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Mid Rim (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Hutt Space (Indirect mention only) **** Toydaria system (First mentioned; albeit indirectly) ***** Toydaria (First mentioned) *** Ruusan system (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Ruusan moon (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Skytop Station (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Outer Rim Territories *** Arkanis sector (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Tatoo system (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Tatooine (Appears in flashback(s)) ****** Dune Sea (Appears in flashback(s)) ******* Northern Dune Sea (Appears in flashback(s)) ******** Jabba's Palace (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Bith system (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Rugosa (First appearance) *** Savareen sector (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Tyrius system (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Rodia (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Wild Space (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Baxel sector (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Teth system (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Teth (Appears in flashback(s)) ****** B'omarr Order Monastery (Appears in flashback(s)) Organizations and titles * Assassin * Confederacy of Independent Systems ** Confederacy military *** Separatist Droid Army **** Asajj Ventress' battalion (First appearance) ** Head of State (Appears in hologram) ** Supreme Leader (First appearance) * Count (Appears in hologram) * Galactic Republic * Galactic Senate (Emblem only) ** Senator (Appears in flashback(s)) * Office of the Chancellor (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Supreme Chancellor (Appears in flashback(s)) * Republic military ** Grand Army of the Republic *** 212th Attack Battalion (Appears in flashback(s)) *** 501st Legion (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Clone trooper **** Clone Commander (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Coruscant Guard **** Clone Lieutenant **** Clone shock trooper **** Diplomatic service (First appearance) *** Lieutenant ** Jedi General ** Republic Navy *** Anakin Skywalker's task force (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Captain *** Clone navigation officer *** Clone trooper pilot *** Plo Koon's fleet (Appears in flashback(s)) * Hutt Clan (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jedi ** Jedi Order ** Jedi High Council (Mentioned only) *** Grand Master *** Jedi Master *** Master of the Order * Sith (Appears in hologram) ** Darth (Appears in hologram) ** Dark Lord of the Sith (Appears in hologram) ** Sith apprentice (Appears in hologram) ** Sith Lord (Appears in hologram) * Spy (Mentioned only) * Trade Federation (Appears in flashback(s)) * Toydarian Royal Delegation (First appearance) ** King ** Toydarian royal guard (First appearance) Sentient species * Arcona (Appears in flashback(s)) * Bith (Appears in flashback(s)) * Gran (Appears in flashback(s)) * Human ** Clone ** Naboo (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Serennian (Appears in hologram) * Hutt (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jawa (Appears in flashback(s)) * Nikto (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Kajain'sa'Nikto (Appears in flashback(s)) * Quarren (Appears in flashback(s)) * Rodian (Appears in flashback(s)) * Toydarian * Yoda's species Zabrak * Dathomirian Vehicles and vessels * Escape pod ** Republic escape pod (First appearance) ** Salon pod * Repulsorlift ** Armored Assault Tank * Starship ** Capital ship *** Star Destroyer **** Venator-class Star Destroyer ***** Resolute (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Triumphant (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Battlesphere (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Core ship (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Frigate *** Consular-class cruiser *** Munificent-class star frigate ** Gunship *** Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry ** Heavy cruiser (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) *** Flagship (Appears in flashback(s)) **** Subjugator-class heavy cruiser (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ***** Malevolence (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) ****** Landing craft ******* C-9979 landing craft ****** Starfighter ******* V-19 Torrent starfighter (Appears in flashback(s)) ****** Yacht ******* Thief's Eye (First appearance) ******* Solar sailer ******** Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop Weapons and technology * Armor ** Clone trooper armor *** Phase I clone trooper armor * Blaster ** Blaster cannon *** Z-6 rotary blaster cannon (First appearance) **** Jek's rotary blaster cannon (First appearance) ** Blaster pistol *** DC-17 hand blaster ** Blaster rifle *** DC-15 blaster rifle *** DC-15A blaster *** E-5 blaster rifle * Comlink booster pack * Detonator * Electrobinoculars * Grenade * Hologram * Holoprojector * Imagecaster * Ion cannon (Appears in flashback(s)) ** Mega-ion cannon (First appearance) (Appears in flashback(s)) * Laser * Lightsaber ** Curved-hilt lightsaber *** Asajj Ventress's lightsabers *** Dooku's lightsaber (Appears in hologram) ** Mace Windu's lightsaber (Appears as hologram in flashback) ** Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber (Appears as hologram in flashback) ** Shoto lightsaber ** Yoda's lightsaber * Macrobinoculars * Missile * Missile launcher * RPS-6 rocket launcher * Sword * Targeting computer * Turbolaser * Viewplate Miscellanea * Aurebesh * Backpack * Bandolier * Battalion * "Buckethead" (First appearance) * Chance cube * Clothing ** Jedi robes * Coral (First appearance) ** Trident cluster coral (First appearance) * The Force ** Dark side of the Force ** Disturbance in the Force ** Force power *** Force jump *** Force push *** Force Stasis (First appearance) *** Telekinesis * Gimer stick * Language * Galactic Basic * Pauldron * Squad * Tattoo * Toydarian ceremonial sword (First appearance) Reception "Ambush" marked the TV debut of Star Wars: The Clone Wars on Cartoon Network. It's premier brought in 3.96 million viewers, and was Cartoon Network's most watched series premier. Behind the scenes The episode was originally named "Ambush in the Outer Rim", which was revealed by Henry Gilroy in an interview with Star Wars Insider. The original moral was intended to be "Great leadership comes in all sizes.". "Ambush" was not originally intended to be the first episode of the series, but the episode order was changed close to the premier. The prequel episode for "Ambush" is "Supply Lines", which details Republic intent to build a base in the Toydaria system to bring medical and food supplies to the beleaguered planet Ryloth. Sources * Wookieepedia: "Ambush" * The Clone Wars Episode Guide: "Ambush" on StarWars.com Notes and references Category:Clone Wars Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes